Electronic devices may exchange data messages to provide up-to-date information regarding, for example, the state of a device. In some systems, multiple recipients are interested in receiving updates from a data source. Techniques such as broadcast or multicast messaging may be used by the data source to provide these updates in certain types of networks. In other systems, some recipients may communicate with the data source using point-to-point connections because of, for example, network limitations, communication preferences (e.g., reliable delivery, ordering, etc.), and/or security requirements.
Some recipients may prefer to receive updates from the same data source at different rates. Providing updates at different rates while minimizing sending undesired messages to recipients limits the usefulness of broadcast or multicast messaging techniques and, as the number of recipients with different update rate preferences increases, point-to-point connections become more effective. However, with point-to-point connections, a message must be generated for each recipient. Additionally, some recipients may prefer to receive different levels or tiers of data in their updates. Customizing messages based on different levels or tiers of data requires generating different messages for each level or tier of data. As the number of recipients with different preferences grows, accommodating different update rates and different levels or tiers of data becomes cumbersome, especially for time-sensitive information where increased latency in receiving the data is not acceptable.
Certain embodiments will be better understood when read in conjunction with the provided figures, which illustrate examples. It should be understood, however, that the embodiments are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the attached figures.